Welcome to Camp Everfree (FaMCA)
Here how Welcome and greeting to Camp Everfree in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. the School Bus arrived at Camp Everfree, The Students arrived Flurr (EG): Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? We can't wait until we have our first nature walk. Sci-Mike: We definitely wanna go on one of those. Slumbo (EG): You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too? Lillipup: Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants Shuff (EG): I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... Jawg (EG): Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right? Seismo (EG): Yup! Still gonna forage though. Magnifo (EG): sighs I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes. Torts (EG): I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Mal and Flain Uh, heh-heh, no offense. Mal: None taken. Flain You'll get used to it. Krader (EG): Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff. Rock Arrives and gives Flain's a Camping Bag and backpack Rose Rock (EG): Here you go, Flain. Flain (EG): Thanks. It's... Rose, right? Rose Rock (EG): Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well. muttering Cool story, bro. Flain (EG): Right. I guess I'll... see you around. she leaves Mal: You know how there's that guy who looks just like you when he's here but lives in another dimension and he's a leader of infernites? Flain (EG): Yep. Mal: Rose kinda had a... thing for him. Flain (EG): Oh. feedback makes it loud, Causing the campers to cover their ears Kaos: P.A. Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever! The campers arrived at Kao's Gazebo Kaos: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Kaos, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my sister, Kitty! Kitty: Think of me as that awesome girl... who should always be invited to fun things. Kaos: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here. Kitty: Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits. Kaos: Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever? Chomly (EG): Ooh! Rock climbing! Kaos: Done! Gobba (EG): Archery! Kaos: Of course! Jawg (EG): Tetherball! Kaos: Naturally! Mal: Fang Gang, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion. Lightning (Total Drama): Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. Kaos: I'll supply the looms! Zaptor (EG): Cookie decorating! slurps Kaos: Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie. Lunk (EG): Early morning nature walks? Kaos: T Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55